


A Hero's Death

by MAngel05



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Best Friends, Death, Other, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a hero, always a hero, but would somebody remember that hero, even after his death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Death

_**A Hero's Death** _

* * *

His eyes closed once again, for months he had known this would happen. After Keira's sudden death, he had known he wouldn't live much longer. They had been married for fifty years. He smiles in rememberence of their wedding day. Daxter had been his best man, of course, and had told many embarasing stories that day. He then remembered the day Keira had their first child. It had been a six pound ten ounce baby girl, that was soon after followed by a six in a half pound and four ounce baby boy. A small tear ran down his old tired and wrinkled face. Both were now grown, married and had children of their own.

He shook his head. He had never imajined that he'd live to see his grandchildren's children. It was both a blessing and a curse. He knew, that once his eyes closed forever, that his alter egos Lihose and Kavose would continue to live, after all they were immortals. He also knew that after he had died a new war would begin. One in which all elves would be in and the only hero's left would be them, but what he didn't know was, would they be accepted as friends or enemies to the elvian population.

Suddenly a wave of pain hit hi in his chest. He knew his time was grown shorter by the minute. He slowly sat up in bed and got out. As he walked up to the Spargain Palace roof, his thoughts returned to Keira. He remembered the day she had died. It had been the morning of their fiftieth anniversary. As another tear ran down his cheek, another wave of pain hit him. He opened the door to the roof, to find the sun was setting. He loved susets, always had. He slowly sat down in a chair he had up there.

"Beautiful." he whispered as he continued to watch the evening sun slwoly die.

In a way, he was like the sun tonight. He too, was slowly dieing. A dark seed, known as Bone Cancer was slowly killing him. He had tried everything to get rid of it, but nothing had ever worked. Doctors gave him only months to live and tonight was the night it would finally succeed in killing him. As the sun vanished behind the horizon, he took in his last breath and closed his eyes.

Glasses hitting the tables and eating of early morning visitors were the only sounds in the Naughty Ottsel, as Daxter Baxter turned on the television to watch the morning news. "In other news." began the newscaster. "The Havian Hero and Spargain King, Jak Mar died late lastnight at the age of one hundred and five years old. Surviving him are his two children, Valery Weching and Davian Mar. His seven grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. Our prayers are with them."

Daxter turned off the television and cried. After a few moments, he calmed himself down and left the bar and cried some more on the roof. "Good-bye Jak." he said to the morning sun. "Good-bye my friend and safe journey to the next life."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Fanfiction.net October 6, 2006. It was a challege that I was given by a friend of mine. SilverAngelEyes18 who died back in 2011. So I thought I'd post this story on here as well. I may just return to my Jak and Daxter fan stories. Still not sure. First I'll have to finish the stories I've started in the Mass Effect fandom.


End file.
